


Mirage

by superscoredsat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Force Visions (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscoredsat/pseuds/superscoredsat
Summary: Assigned as Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan during the dawn of the galaxy-spanning Clone Wars, Elida Fapal is thrust into a dangerous game of discovery and survival. Under his teachings, Elida finds her place in the vastness of the Order and the Republic they work to protect.But there's something more - a presence she can't quite shake, visions that leave her confused. With the help of her new friends and the urgency of the steadily growing Dark Side of the Force, Elida commits herself to finding out the truth...
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stumbling on this little project of mine! This is my first published work, criticism is definitely welcome. I will hopefully be able to update once a week, but I have published the first 5 chapters at once so people can get a better feel for the story. Tags will be updated as the story progresses. Enjoy!

Elida rested her hand on the key console outside the meditation room and took a calming breath. Like she had been practicing, she recognized the feelings twisting her insides and dutifully released them to the Force. Nervousness had been washing over her in tidal waves for hours. She had hardly stopped moving since receiving the invitation to meet with Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi High Council, pacing the floor of her quarters she shared with three other Jedi initiates. Her friends had looked on her with sympathy. Elida had never been one to wear a mask of practiced calm. With a prickle of embarrassment, she realized Master Yoda had probably already sensed her approach.

Straightening her posture, Elida pressed the display to release the door and folded her hands. Her eyes scanned for the green being, finding him sitting cross-legged on the cushion furthest from the door. Late afternoon sunlight fell through the slanted windows, casting the Grandmaster in a soft square of Coruscanti gold. Most of his body was turned away from her, but she could see his eyes were closed, and his breaths were deep and regular. Not wanting to interrupt his meditation, she waited a couple of paces away for him to address her.

“Elida.” The Grandmaster’s gruff voice, fitting despite his small frame, reached her ears. “Come, sit with me, you may.”

She settled on a nearby cushion with her hands firmly in her lap. Taking a moment to smooth the fabric of her pants, she watched him curiously as he finally opened his large eyes. Now that she was in the room, her nervousness seemed to ebb away, leaving her curious for what he had to say. There was a friendly and inviting aura to the Grandmaster, a warmth in his smile.

Elida had been brought to the Temple at the age of six – older than most Force-sensitives. As a result, she had been placed under a sort of condensed tutelage that returned her to the other initiates of her age quicker than if she had attended some of the lessons the Grandmaster delivered. This was the first time she had seen Master Yoda in person. He focused his gaze on her as she got comfortable. “Nervous, you are.”

“I… was not informed of the reason for my visit.”

“Nothing to worry about.” The Grandmaster waved a hand dismissively. “Wished only to speak with you briefly I did. Not long at the Temple I am staying.”

Elida offered a tentative smile. “Well, I appreciate the opportunity then.”

“Speak highly of you, the Temple instructors do,” Yoda began, shifting his position closer to the edge of the cushion nearest to her. “Recognize your affinity for the Force and your commitment to your training, they have.”

“I was given the chance to become a Jedi by Master Fisto. I would not squander that.”

“Of course. Remember when you arrived, I do.” The Grandmaster chuckled when Elida seemed surprised. “Though remember me, you do not.”

“I apologize,” Elida replied. She racked her brain for a possible meeting between them. “I guess I don’t.”

“No need to apologize. Quite a few years ago, it was, hmm?”

Nodding, Elida briefly reminisced the decade she had spent at the Temple. She had spent over half of her life here, training for the future Master Fisto had foreseen for her. Stepping off the shuttle onto the landing platform outside the Temple felt like eons ago.

“Entered into a dangerous time, the Republic has,” Master Yoda shook his head slightly, looking out the window to the skyline. “And the Jedi, alongside it.”

The Clone Wars were no secret. Potential war had been brewing for years, but the conflict had exploded over the course of a few short days on Geonosis. The lines had been drawn, and official fighting had begun without another moment’s hesitation. Though the Jedi were known as peacekeepers, the knowledge that Count Dooku was heading the Confederacy of Independent Systems practically strong-armed them into involvement. Not to mention the fact that a Jedi had apparently organized the creation of the Clone Army now loyally entrenched in the fight against the CIS.

“The need for trained, reliable Jedi grows.” Master Yoda’s dark eyes returned to Elida’s. Though his expression remained friendly, she had always been especially attuned to the emotions and intentions of those around her. There was a faint sense of dismay, or maybe unhappiness, buried under the well-crafted mental and physical barriers. As Grandmaster of the Order and a general himself, Elida was not surprised the burden weighed heavily on him.

After a beat of silence, Elida realized he seemed to be waiting for her to connect the dots. A rush of hesitant excitement colored her tone. “Am I going to become a Padawan?”

Master Yoda nodded, pointing a stubby claw in her direction. “Unfortunately, assigned, you have been – not chosen.”

“I am grateful, either way. I will not disappoint.” Elida said, the clench of nervousness returning. “I… truthfully, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Needed not, words are.” He blinked, a knowing gesture that told her he understood how she felt. Doubtlessly, the Grandmaster had counseled generations of initiates as they approached their time to become apprenticed. “Time to say goodbye to your friends, and prepare for the journey to meet your Master, you will have.”

“Who is my Master going to be?” Elida twisted her hands in her lap. She had met many Knights and Masters during her time at the Temple. Some had taught many Padawans, others few, or none at all. She would never voice dissent at a decision a member of the High Council made, but knowing could make all the difference in how she would prepare. Names flashed through her head at random as Master Yoda smiled knowingly.

“Joining Master Kenobi on Tatooine, you will be.” The Grandmaster huffed as he slid to the floor, retrieving his cane from where it rested against a pillar. “In two rotations, your shuttle will leave.”

Elida rose quickly, dipping her head in respect. “Of course, Master Yoda. Thank you, again.”

“Mine, the pleasure is,” the Master said, leaving Elida alone in the room to sort through the storm of emotions wracking her mind. As soon as the door slid shut, she sank back onto the cushions behind her.

A short laugh escaped her lips as she remembered her thoughts from earlier in the day. She was relatively old for an initiate, though it wasn’t uncommon for them to be apprenticed this late. The thought had crossed her mind that Master Yoda was meeting with her to tell her she would be assigned to the Service Corps. This was a much more interesting turn of events, and it wouldn’t be true to say she wasn’t relieved. The Service Corps was an honorable assignment, and she knew she would have found fulfillment. But becoming a Knight was what she had dreamed of since she had arrived at the Temple all those years ago.

Unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, Elida turned it over in her hands. Nowadays, she had a better handle on her emotions. It had been a chaotic period attempting to build her Jedi weapon, however – a testament to the strength and control a Jedi needed to embody the teachings of the Order. Every failure in its construction felt like a step backward in her journey, until she had almost given up completely. But her hard work had brought her to where she was now. She would not fail. Replacing her lightsaber at her hip, Elida strode from the meditation room towards her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

True to Master Yoda’s word, Elida departed on a shuttle to Tatooine two standard days later. She made her goodbyes, shared her excitement, but also the trepidation and apprehension. Enthusiasm and envy was returned in kind, though Elida was not sure the latter was warranted. She was not simply leaving to meet her new Master – she was joining a war. That was no small task.

A Jedi knew no fear. But something so monumental weighed heavily on Elida’s thoughts nonetheless.

Although she had not been born on Coruscant, she had not left the planet since her arrival over a decade ago. Initiates rarely strayed from the Temple at all, though the surrounding area had become familiar to her over the years. Elida watched with rapt attention through the cockpit viewport as the city stretched to the horizon underneath her. Its features became more vague and uniform the higher they climbed, until the shuttle broke atmosphere and left the planet behind.

She spent the time in hyperspace wondering about her new teacher, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though the Council had never publicly announced his success on Naboo against the Sith that had killed his own Master, he was well-known among the Order for it. Elida had seen him several times, though he was a busy man. He was also known for being Master to Anakin Skywalker: a promising Jedi Knight who had already garnered support after defeating Separatist Admiral Trench a few short weeks earlier.

_A lot to live up to,_ Elida thought. Master Kenobi was clearly a great Jedi. And now she was going to learn under him. It was both exciting enough to make her heart race and stressful enough to make her unable to sleep. Instead, she sat tensely in her seat, attempting to meditate without much success.

After several hours travel, her shuttle made the exit from hyperspace without event and steadily went into orbit around the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine. The ship and pilots were both Republic military, the pilots being the Clones she had heard much about since the battle on Geonosis. She hadn’t been sure of what to expect upon their introduction. They both offered a sort of code as a name, which she realized was likely a serial number. Though they were, quite obviously, _identical_ , Elida also noticed subtle differences between them – a mole on one’s cheek, barely noticeable, the difference in length between their hair, the slight dark tint in the other’s irises. Once the helmets went on, clean white plastoid concealing their features, she was wholly unable to tell them apart.

Leaning towards the viewport, Elida saw the tan sands of the desert planet spread in waves beneath their ship. They were landing on the daylight side of the planet, the shift to darkness total on the sparsely-populated world. Elida kept her gaze focused on the city they were landing near. She could feel the heat before the ramp even opened, radiating through the thick cockpit window. Nevertheless, she pulled up her hood and made her way to the top of the ramp as the metal panels lowered to the loose sands. Her pilots would not be leaving with her.

Master Obi-Wan would be waiting outside, similarly dressed in nondescript robes. Despite the business with which the Jedi had been assigned here, the planet was not friendly or hostile to the Republic and its allies. Concealed identities were common in the Outer rim. Always better safe than sorry.

The ramp made a dull _thud_ against the sands. Elida could see heat waves rising just beyond the shadow of the ship, and the hot air prickled against her exposed skin. A lone figure was backlit by one of Tatooine’s twin suns . She took a calming breath, turning to dismiss the pilots watching her from the doorway to the cockpit. They saluted, before returning to their station. _Right_. She was a Commander now, a Padawan to a Jedi General.

As soon as she descended the ramp and was far enough away, her shuttle was lifting back into the air with a swirl of sand and grit, speeding towards the atmosphere where they’d be able to make a jump back to the main body of the fleet. Elida approached the waiting figure. He crossed his arms beneath his robe as she neared, though there was no sense of hostility. His presence in the Force was pleasant enough, though very faint, as if he was intentional in concealing it.

“I see you have arrived safely, Padawan.” Master Kenobi lifted his chin enough for her to see the welcoming smile beneath his hood. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“As am I,” Elida replied, dipping her head. “I’ve heard much about you. I’m excited to learn from someone so highly regarded.”

“Shall we?” Master Kenobi raised a hand, inviting her to walk beside him. They wound their way around the clusters of people and objects on the outside of town, sand turning to rough stone as they walked along the main road. “As you know, we’ve been assigned a mission to complete while here on Tatooine. A diplomatic negotiation.”

Elida put together the pieces quickly. “A treaty between the Hutts and the Republic. If we can secure Tatooine, we already have a foothold in the Outer Rim.”

“Exactly. Very good,” Master Kenobi said. “You know your territories.”

“I may have done some light reading before boarding the shuttle,” Elida admitted. “I don’t know much about Tatooine, truthfully.”

A rueful smile crossed his features. “This is not the first time I have been here. I did not miss it then.” After a moment, he spoke again, changing the subject. “I’ve heard you seem to be rather attuned to the Force.”

This was the first she had heard such a direct assessment of her abilities. Shocked, Elida replied, “I’m sorry… I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Grandmaster Yoda mentioned something when he arrived on Christophsis several days ago, and alerted me to his choice of apprenticeship. He spoke of your natural inclination for visions and the emotional state of those around you.”

Elida winced involuntarily. _The visions, of course._ Starting a couple of years ago, she had begun seeing them while in deep meditation. She reported them to Master Fisto, who had always lent her an ear when needed. He had encouraged her to delve deeper and attempt to understand them further, but the repeating images and feelings had yet to become any clearer. “I believe the Grandmaster may have exaggerated some of my ability.”

She nearly winced again when she realized how the statement sounded. “I don’t doubt Master Yoda’s appraisal, simply-”

“Taking ownership of your ability is not boastful,” Master Kenobi interjected gently. “In fact, I believe it may be useful for our situation. Not the visions, perhaps, but a deeper understanding those around you is an important part of diplomacy… and succeeding as a Jedi.”

Elida peered at him from beneath her hood. “Of course, Master.”

The pair turned down the last street before arriving at their destination. Master Kenobi gestured ahead vaguely and said, “Then allow us to meet our quarry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jabba the Hutt’s palace towered above the nearby buildings in the small town. Elida knew, as with many Outer Rim planets, Tatooine went through cycles of increased habitation and infrastructure followed by decline. The harsh weather of the desert did little to preserve ruins of Tatooine’s past, though the palace appeared to be a well-maintained relic. The enormous metal doors expected grand entrances and entourages, leaving Elida feeling dwarfed at their front. Master Kenobi interacted with the identification droid that popped from the console, speaking lowly from beneath the hood.

Strangely, she was keeping her nerves well in check. The knowledge of Grandmaster Yoda’s faith in her, as well as her Master’s despite their brief acquaintance, instilled in her a sense of purpose and confidence. A Padawan sought to learn what they could – and in Elida’s opinion, the best way to do that was through hands-on instruction. Master Kenobi seemed to be in favor of this approach. He had explained the plan to her, as well as the situation necessitating their arrival. Jabba had a son that had been kidnapped. Despite her opinions about gangsters, she was sympathetic to the Hutt’s plight. Essentially, they were here to smooth things over while Knight Skywalker and his Padawan were following the missing Huttlet’s trail. As Master Kenobi explained to her, however, _she_ would be doing a majority of the talking.

With it only being her first mission, Elida felt a little overwhelmed at the idea. But she knew that Master Kenobi would be willing to step in immediately if he felt it was necessary. If he thought she could handle a simple, straightforward meeting, then she would.

Not quite sure what to expect, Elida was slightly unnerved at the dim lighting and seedy interior of the palace. Apparently, cartel gangsters had a different vision for what the word meant. Sand piled up in corners and the crevices of the stairs, muffling their footsteps as they descended. Unidentifiable trash and debris littered the floor. Nevertheless, Elida nodded respectfully at the guards as they passed, Master Kenobi half a step behind. They were on the Hutt’s turf now.

A being Elida pinned as being one of Jabba’s advisers led them down the palace stairs to the main room. Faint notes of music floated up the echoing passage, accompanied by the sweet scent of perfume and the spicier scent of alcohol and other substances she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Master Kenobi rested a hand briefly on her shoulder. “Focus on the Hutt. Jabba will try to intimidate you with his associates, but it’s for show. His priority is his son, and he knows his best option lies with us. It’s unlikely for him to refuse a treaty.”

Elida nodded in answer, lifting her chin as they entered the main chamber. To her right, Jabba rested on a raised stone platform, advisers and several ‘associates’ Master Kenobi mentioned clustered around him. The one surprising feature Elida didn’t find was the presence of slaves – though she assumed it would be in poor taste, considering the Republic’s stance on the matter. Though perhaps they just blended in more than she thought.

The Hutt turned his head at their approach, barking out a string of words in Huttese. A grayish protocol droid was descending the platform’s steps now, presumably to translate during the exchange. Elida removed the hood from her hair, letting the chestnut locks brush the tops of her shoulders. “I appreciate your audience, Your Excellency. I am sorry to hear about your son.”

While the droid translated briefly, Elida angled her head just enough to see Master Kenobi beside her. He nodded encouragingly. She turned her attention back to Jabba as the Hutt rumbled out his reply.

“His Excellency thanks you for the sympathies, though he is dissatisfied with the results he has been shown so far,” the droid translated. “He has been assured by the Chancellor that his son will be returned soon.”

“Of course. We have one of our most skilled Knights tracking him in the Teth system as we speak. I have faith that it will not be much longer.”

“Hmmm.” Jabba shifted his position, pointing a wide finger down towards her as he continued to speak. Elida was finding it difficult to get a read on the Hutt’s emotions, even though she was calm and open to the energy of the Force. Her inability to connect with him naturally was worrying, but she stamped down hard on the doubt. She didn’t dare reach out to his mind in case he knew how it felt. There were hints of worry in his body language, but much more apparent was his display of aggression.

The droid nodded to Jabba as he finished speaking. “His Excellency expects his son to be returned within one rotation from now. He also has an additional request for the return of his son. He wishes for the bounty hunter responsible to be returned directly to him – dead, or alive.”

Elida could now feel a tension in the air as the Hutt considered her, retracting his hand to the flagon on the side table. As far as she knew, the identity of the kidnapper was still unknown. The Jedi would be unlikely to kill a kidnapper, but equally as unlikely to be willing to hand over a criminal when he could be dealt with by the Republic. Especially if the treaty was agreed upon and Tatooine became a Republic outpost. Reassuring the Hutt, she said, “As soon as we identify who is responsible, they can be dealt with appropriately.”

Jabba seemed satisfied with this response. Elida proceeded to explain the terms of the potential treaty, adjusting her phrasing as she watched the Hutt’s reactions. He was still frustrating to sense through the Force, but his advisers and body language was enough to go by. To her credit, the Hutt did seem sincerely interested in what she had to say. From behind her, Elida could feel Master Kenobi’s encouraging presence.

“We implore you to consider the terms carefully. I believe that a strong and mutually beneficial alliance can be formed between the Hutts and the Republic.” Elida dipped her head respectfully as she concluded.

“His Excellency concurs, though… he states that it depends on the safe return of his son. If the Jedi and the Republic do not succeed, Count Dooku and the Separatists will.”

Elida glanced quickly at Master Kenobi. Count Dooku was involved in the hunt for Jabba’s son? He kept his features carefully controlled, though she could feel the slight jab of confusion and suspicion they shared in the Force. He took this moment to step forward, clearing his throat.

“I assure you, Your Excellency, that your son is safest in the hands of my former Padawan. I trust him with my life. He _will_ be returned to you safely.” Master Kenobi swept his gaze past Jabba’s advisers, before motioning for Elida to follow. Jabba’s court erupted in whispers and conversation as they were escorted from the palace.

The mention of Count Dooku was worrisome, though she didn’t dare speak a word about it to Master Kenobi until they were well outside the palace, on their way to a small cantina in the town. Her Master’s ship was parked nearby, on the outskirts of the palace. Inside the loud interior of the cantina on the first floor, they would be able to speak freely.

“You did well, my apprentice.” Master Kenobi smiled briefly, though Elida could tell he was turning over the new development in his mind.

“A namedrop of a Separatist leader was quite a threat.” Elida adjusted the thin headband that kept her hair out of her eyes, tucking her thin Padawan braid behind her ear. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I did say he would try to threaten you.”

“That’s true, Master.” Elida shook her head. “Do you believe it was just that, then? A threat?”

Master Kenobi rested his chin in his hand. A bartender served them drinks, which Elida accepted gratefully but didn’t touch. Master Kenobi took a short sip of his before answering.

“I don’t think it was just a threat. It’s likely he’s been negotiating with the Count as well, which puts us at a disadvantage.”

“Anakin just has to find the Huttlet first, then,” Elida said confidently, sitting back on her seat.

Master Kenobi nodded, muttering, “Yes, he does,” before taking another swig of his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Master Kenobi contacted Anakin briefly, setting the holocom on the edge of his ship. Elida smiled at the astromech unit, who chirped as they approached. The small droid seemed relieved as the Jawas hovering around the ship’s perimeter moved on. Elida stood back out of the way as the holocom connected, transmitting the blue-tinged image of her Master’s former Padawan. Anakin reported their approach to Teth confidently. Master Kenobi warned him about the time limit Jabba had set, adding, “I will join you shortly.”

Elida raised her brows as he disconnected the call. “We will? I would have thought we would wait here in case we needed to meet with Jabba again.”

“It’s likely we’ve done all we can,” Master Kenobi admitted. “Jabba has given his terms. If we are unable to meet them, a treaty is more unlikely than originally thought. Shall we?”

Elida climbed into the small seat behind the pilot’s. The ship was really only built for one, but if needed a passenger could squeeze inside. Her knees pressed against the back of Master Kenobi’s seat.

“I know, I’m ready to get out of here too,” Master Kenobi was saying to his astromech, patting it reassuringly. He started the ship’s engines, and before long, they were speeding away from the surface. Master Kenobi reconnected with his hyperspace ring he had left floating above atmosphere, tapping in a set of coordinates to the navicomputer.

He looked over his shoulder at her as the ship lurched into hyperspeed. “Are you ready to meet my forces?”

“Now’s as good a time as any,” Elida replied. Unsure, she asked, “These will be the men I am expected to help lead?”

“The very same.”

After only a few minutes, the small fighter shuddered and realspace was visible once more. An enormous Star Destroyer loomed slightly below them. Awestruck, Elida could feel herself leaning forward in the confined space of Master Kenobi’s fighter to get a better look. He initiated the landing sequence on the small craft as they approached a hangar bay on the side of the Destroyer.

He grinned at her as the ship made contact with the deck. “Welcome aboard the _Negotiator,_ my Padawan.”

With a short, decompressive hiss, the cockpit popped open. A couple of Clone troopers, fully suited, waited nearby. Master Kenobi climbed out of the ship and addressed the nearest. The Clone’s armor was painted in several spots with chipped yellow paint. “Captain, tell Admiral Yularen to get underway. We need to reinforce Anakin.”

“Of course, sir. Right away.” The trooper replied. He turned on his heel, walking briskly as he spoke into his commlink.

“We’ll make a formal introduction to the battalion at large soon. For now, let’s head to the bridge. We need to plan for our landing on Teth.”

Elida nodded, still fixated on the interior of the ship itself. As she followed Master Kenobi across the hangar, she took in everything she could. The troopers filtered in and out through the many entries and smaller chambers connected to the hangar. Some were repairing or restocking shuttles and smaller ships, others conversing in small groups. There was a distinct impression of military efficiency and purpose, which seemed to embolden Master Kenobi. He nodded to saluting troops as he passed, long strides carving a path across the hangar. The Clones respect for him was evident.

She quickened her step to fall in her Master’s stride, suddenly cautious not to be left behind. Getting lost on a ship like this would be unfortunate. They wove their way through many hallways, which Elida attempted to map in her head in an effort to learn her way around. The sameness to the hallways began to bleed together, despite her best efforts. Before long, they had arrived on the elevator that would take them to the bridge.

“You seem awfully quiet. Lothcat caught your tongue?” Master Kenobi quipped.

“Just a lot to take in,” Elida murmured. “I’ve never been on a ship this large.”

“You get used to it quickly. I rather enjoy being in space on a craft this size – it feels more natural than a cramped fighter.”

Elida chuckled. “Claustrophobia?”

“No. I just dislike flying. Someone does it for me here.” Master Kenobi grinned.

The elevator doors slid open, and they stepped out onto a short hallway. The doors to the holocom room slid open at their approach, revealing the Clone captain Master Kenobi had instructed earlier. Several other lower-ranking troopers stood on the edges of the room. At Master Kenobi’s arrival, the captain saluted briefly and removed his helmet.

“Welcome, General. I’ve alerted Admiral Yularen to Anakin’s position. We are enroute to Teth as we speak.”

“Good work, Cody. Gather round, I’d like to make an introduction while we have time.” Master Kenobi stood aside, Elida’s cue to approach the holocom table. Mouth suddenly dry, she kept her back straight and folded her hands behind her loosely. “This is Commander Elida. She was recently assigned as my Padawan following our efforts on Christophsis. She will be joining us for the remainder of this assignment and those from here on out.”

She realized Master Kenobi was waiting for her to say something. Clearing her throat, she announced, “As a Jedi, I am here to serve. It is my duty and my honor to serve as your commanding officer.”

Too focused on her own emotions to sense those around her, Elida could only hope her words and arrival were well received. She backed away from the table as Master Kenobi returned to its edge. “Patch me through to Anakin.”

After a few clicks and button presses, the holocom table lit up with a scale image of the Knight. Master Kenobi crossed his arms. “Have you located Jabba’s son, Anakin?”

“We have. He’s… safe. We’ve found out something else though – we think the Separatists are behind his abduction. This reeks of Count Dooku.”

Anakin looked somewhere to the side briefly as Elida raised her brows. Would the Separatists really go that far to secure an alliance?

“I’ll bet Dooku is using us. He’s trying to drive Jabba against the Republic by framing the Jedi for his son’s kidnapping,” Master Kenobi murmured thoughtfully.

Anakin’s reply was cut off. A young Togruta, holding the Huttlet, burst into view. Elida looked at her curiously. She must be Anakin’s Padawan. “Master Kenobi, there’s another problem – the Huttlet is very sick.”

“I’m not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master. This rescue may backfire completely.” Shaking his head slightly, Anakin continued, “I don’t think working with the Hutts is a good idea.”

“They control vital shipping routes in the Outer Rim, Anakin.” Master Kenobi’s voice softened. “Jabba’s cooperation is… crucial to the war effort.”

Elida could feel the silent _unfortunately_ hanging onto the end of her Master’s words, though his old Padawan seemingly understood the sentiment. Master Kenobi looked up. “If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear.”

The projection shivered ominously as both Anakin and his Padawan looked upwards in alarm.

“Anakin? What-”

“We’re under attack, Master! I’ll have to call you back – though we could use some help if you have the time...”

“I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Master Kenobi let his fists rest on the edge of the holocom table. “Protect the Hutt, he’s the priority.”

With a subtle chirp, the projection disappeared. Captain Cody looked to Master Kenobi for instruction, as did Elida. Her heart thumped anxiously in her chest.

“Ready the fighters, Cody. ETA to Teth?”

“Half an hour, sir, tops.”

Master Kenobi gave Elida a grim glance. She could feel his worry through the Force, though he didn’t give voice to it. She gave him a brave smile despite the sweat dampening her palms. It was time for a real introduction to the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Within half an hour, Elida was loading into her own fighter with an excitedly chirping astromech unit. Regrettably, she could only understand snatches of what the purple-and-silver droid was saying. All younglings at the Jedi Temple learned basic binary as part of their instruction in common languages, but Elida had never quite gotten the hang of it. She gave the astromech a friendly pat as she slid into the cockpit. “R4-P8? Nice to meet you, Piyate.”

The cockpit glass sealed over her head as she rested her hands on the fighter’s control yoke. _Negotiator_ would come out of hyperspace over Teth at any minute, and the squad would launch. _Just like the flight simulations back at the Temple._ Elida hadn’t excelled at flying according to her instructor, but she could hold her own. She did have a tendency to play it safe, though. In a real combat situation, she knew that things didn’t always go as planned. Her stomach churned at the thought, but she steadied her breathing as the hangar doors began to slide open. Her squad could handle it. _She_ could handle it.

Within seconds, the ships were on their way to Teth’s surface. The red-tinged jungle planet rose to meet them. Darkness was falling fast on the side of the planet they were approaching, a constant reminder that their time to rescue the Huttlet was running out.

Mercifully, Separatist presence in space was minimal to none. The brunt of the enemy’s forces were likely on the ground, pressing the attack against Anakin. Elida urged her fighter forward, speeding in tight formation with the rest of the squad. She listened carefully to the radio chatter for any instruction, glancing reassuringly over at Piyate.

The ships broke atmosphere, clouds stretching away to the horizon. Only the tips of the tallest trees and a distant mountain range poked through the cover. Elida pinpointed their target up ahead – a lone monastery perched atop a perilous cliff. Domed roofs encased the ancient building and several of its towers, connected by thin bridges and small landing platforms.

“Incoming fighters.” A trooper cut through on the comm channel.

“Copy,” a second voice replied. Within seconds, the air was alive with color – red and blue blaster bolts flashed across her viewport, forcing Elida to roll in an evasive maneuver. She could see the fighters now – sleek droid ships with menacing features bearing down, dead ahead.

“Piyate, get those guns hot!” Elida called, priming the weapons on her fighter. Sticking to their general path, she gritted her teeth and locked onto an oncoming fighter. She could hear a brief scream as one of their squad went down. Firing rapidly, she took down one of the enemy craft as they made their first pass.

“Tighten up!” Master Kenobi’s harried voice crackled from her dashboard. Elida adjusted the controls, reforming with the squad as they continued to approach the monastery. The droids were circling back for a second assault.

In the Force, Elida could feel Master Kenobi reaching out to her. Locking onto his signature, she could understand him almost as clearly as if he had spoken through the comm. Peeling off from the left flank, Elida made a hard turn, simultaneously locking onto one of the ships on the squad’s tail. Through the top side of the viewport, she could see Master Kenobi mirroring her actions across the field of fighters. Their efforts caused the droids to scatter, buying the troopers some time to get closer to the monastery.

Taking advantage of the droids’ momentary confusion, she clipped another of their fighters and dipped low to avoid a collision. Her viewport dulled with smoke as she sped through, Master Kenobi passing somewhere overhead. Piyate chirruped an alert as she leveled out, swinging in a wide arc to rejoin the squad.

“They’ve locked on me, I’ll lead them away.” Surprised at the calmness in her voice, Elida relayed the brief message to Master Kenobi and rolled the ship away from the group once more. It was only one droid following her. She could see out of the corner of her eye the main squad was still being harassed, another of the troopers going down in a maelstrom of plasma-burnt metal. _Be careful_ , Master Kenobi’s voice echoed.

She pressed the fighter’s engines to their limit in an attempt to outrun the droid’s targeting system, but the craft was simply too fast. Forced to engage in an acrobatic airshow, Elida narrowly avoided the onslaught of firepower the ship unleashed. She could hear Piyate’s alarmed screams as the bolts singed the tip of her right wing. An automatic reflex to check the damage revealed that while the panels had been thrown loose, she was still airborne… as long as she didn’t take any more damage to that wing. Shaken, Elida dove low into the top layer of the clouds.

Undeterred, the droid continued its pursuit. A sharp blip in her warning system told her the enemy ship had completed its target lock for maximum accuracy.

“Hold on, Piyate!” Elida yelled frantically. She couldn’t sense the droid ship’s intentions in the Force. All she could do was hope for the best.

Pulling back as hard as she could on the yoke, the nose of the fighter jerked upwards in a death-defying turn. The droid ship sailed past beneath her, firing rapidly, almost close enough for her to see the scratches on the durasteel casing. Now upside down and nearly weightless, Elida forced the ship against Teth’s gravitational pull as fast as the engines would allow, once more breaking the cloud cover.

She relaxed her grip on the ship gradually. Lightheaded, she searched the skies around her fighter, watching to see if the droid ship had followed. Just ahead, the shape of the enemy craft was rising steadily out of the clouds. _Let’s see how you like it._

Elida was much more efficient about her pursuit, and within minutes, the droid ship was falling back in pieces to the planet’s surface. Collecting herself, Elida redirected her ship towards the monastery. Darkness was falling, making the airfield difficult to organize, but Elida could see the squad had to make a second pass, regrouping closer to the Destroyer still in orbit above them.

“It looks like there’s a battle on the east side of the castle – no doubt Anakin’s involved. All ships: follow me!” Master Kenobi’s voice called through the channel. Rejoining the group, Elida looked for the commotion her Master had seen. Just as described, an all-out firefight was taking place on the landing platforms bordering the palace.

Switching to the private comm, Elida asked Master Kenobi, “How are we going to land? There aren’t any openings.”

“Let your astromech take over – and follow my lead. Those men down there need our help,” Master Kenobi replied.

“Got that, Piyate?” Elida asked, flipping on the autopilot controls. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt as the ship approached the landing platform. Streaks of plasma criss-crossed in every direction below her, a deadly net of blaster bolts. She watched as Master Kenobi released his cockpit hatch ahead of her, leaping out as his astromech unit piloted the ship directly above the platform.

“Here goes nothing.” Elida couldn’t help the cry of exhilaration and fear that escaped her lips as she leapt out over the platform, instinctively rolling as she used the Force to cushion her jump. Igniting her lightsaber in one fluid motion, she was immediately forced to deflect a barrage of heavy fire headed her way. Running on pure adrenaline, she ducked to the side as a bolt screamed past.

She caught up to Master Kenobi, covering a blue-painted trooper as he returned fire on the advancing droids. He turned at her approach. “We need to find Anakin.”

“Is he still inside the monastery?” Elida asked breathlessly. She crouched next to the trooper, who slid down next to her.

She could hardly hear his reply over the deafening noise on the platform. “Best guess is he’s still there, sir!”

“You stay here and occupy those droids. Elida, with me.”

The trooper nodded, and Elida scrambled over the debris after Master Kenobi. They fought side by side, matching blue blades steadily moving towards the entrance to the castle’s main chamber. The massive doors were slightly raised, though the interior was completely dark beneath the stone teeth. Once past the line of droids, the pair sprinted inside, lightsabers at the ready for whatever they found beyond the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Elida slowed to a stop just beyond the threshold. The darkened interior echoed faintly with the sounds of the battle outside. Looking to the center of the room, Elida’s breath caught in her throat.

A thin woman dressed in a long skirt waited as they entered, smiling catlike. Both arms extended from her sides, as if she was welcoming them – until a pair of twin red blades bathed her in a hellish glare. Flanked on either side by formidable battle droids, she seemed confident and at ease. “Master Kenobi, this is a treat! Always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable.”

“Ventress,” Master Kenobi acknowledged the Zabrak from Elida’s side. Elida tightened her grip on her lightsaber. Was she the leader of the droid forces pursuing the Huttlet? “Anakin _does_ leave quite a mess… which always seems to lead me to you.”

“I’m afraid we haven’t met.” Ventress approached Elida slowly, ignoring her Master’s light jab.

“Who I am is none of your business,” Elida said testily. Master Kenobi sent her a warning glance, as if to say, _don’t rile her up_. He took a step forward.

The woman’s expression soured. “I’m hurt. Kenobi obviously hasn’t taught you his manners.”

Fear squeezed Elida’s insides for a brief moment before she chased it away, watching the Zabrak warily. The Force swirled strangely around her, a storm of unbridled contempt. Pointing a finger towards Elida and Master Kenobi, she barked out a command for the droids to engage.

Rolling to the side to avoid the heavy fire of the battle droid focused on her, Elida could see Ventress escaping from the corner of her eye, lightsabers trailing behind her.

“Master Kenobi! She-” Elida was cut off as the droid’s onslaught forced her to evade again. Her lightsaber spun, sending a bolt back to its owner. Though the ricochet hit, the droid’s armor was obviously more tough than the simple infantry droids. The shallow angle allowed it to bounce off harmlessly.

“Get closer!” Master Kenobi called. He was busy with his own, but advancing quickly, movements steady and precise.

Elida put aside Ventress’ escape and focused on the task at hand. She leaned to the side, sensing a shot she wouldn’t have time to block, and felt the sizzling heat as it flew past. Keeping her nerves in check, she continued to advance until she was close enough to strike. Gaining momentum with a downward slash, she forced the blade through the droid’s upper half. The two parts slid in opposite directions, revealing Master Kenobi beckoning her towards another room.

Once inside the second chamber, they slowed to a walk. Elida kept her blade ignited, her head on a swivel as they made their way further into the room. A sour taste lingered in the Force, but there was no sign of their opponent.

“You can’t hide, Ventress,” Master Kenobi called loudly. “I can sense your frustration,”

A snarl from somewhere above them was their only warning. Instead of Master Kenobi, Elida had been sighted in Ventress’ crosshairs. She ground her teeth in a snarl of her own, bringing up her lightsaber to block Ventress’ twin blades just in time. The woman sneered at her through the glow, but Elida pushed her off with a well-placed kick. Whirling into a tense defensive stance, Elida locked eyes with the Zabrak. She had recovered almost instantly, circling Master Kenobi and Elida.

“Let me guess, another Padawan? She’s quite a bit more pathetic than your last one,” Ventress snapped.

Elida could feel her knuckles whitening. She took a deep breath, letting the insult wash off her like water. Her muscles relaxed in its wake, leaving her calm and focused. She didn’t entertain Ventress’ jab, choosing to remain silent. As the Zabrak circled, triumphant smirk sharply curving her lips, Elida waited for another opening and struck.

Although Ventress was ready for her, Elida was able to force her back several paces with a series of quick swings. Master Kenobi joined her assault before Ventress could turn the tide, much to Elida’s relief. With their combined efforts, Elida could feel Ventress’ focus and hatred fraying. Her blocks became _more_ aggressive, but also less precise. Elida nearly cut her in a glancing swing, so focused she was on her attempt to drive her Master back.

Ventress raised her hands, pushing them both back with a cry of rage. Unprepared, Elida was swept off her feet, slamming her hip onto the rough stones of the monastery floor. Her lightsaber went flying several feet away. Master Kenobi was just able to stay on his feet, fingertips barely grasping the end of his hilt. In the blink of an eye, one of Ventress’ blades was at Elida’s throat.

Eyes wide, she stared up at the Zabrak’s face, hardly daring to breath. The plasma crackled angrily in her ears. Features twisted in a triumphant smile, she laughed as Master Kenobi reignited his saber.

“This is rather sad – a Padawan dying on her very first mission. Of course, it is rather satisfying as well.” Ventress’ gaze zeroed in on Elida’s, who returned her hateful expression in kind.

“We know of Dooku’s plot to turn the Hutts against us. It will not succeed, Ventress,” Master Kenobi replied. The Zabrak tensed at his words. Elida had to commend him for how calm he sounded… though it wasn’t him currently a hairbreadth away from being skewered.

Her eyes flickered to her own weapon just a few feet away. _No._ Elida looked back at Ventress. Despite her current upper hand, she was distracted – gloating. “It will when the truth dies with you and your Padawan!”

Sensing Ventress’ movement the moment before she struck, Elida used to Force to shove her away and towards Master Kenobi.

She felt the searing heat of plasma as it bit into her shoulder, a shallow blow that nevertheless ripped a pained gasp from her lungs. Master Kenobi had requisitioned Elida’s lightsaber, now an equal match to Ventress in weaponry.

Light on his feet, he Force-climbed up a nearby pillar to the balcony on the rim of the chamber. Ventress followed without hesitation, leaving Elida behind. Head swimming, Elida watched through bleary eyes as they exchanged a whirlwind of blows.

Master Kenobi leapt through an open window, Ventress close on his heels. Staggering to her feet, Elida leaned against the pillar and tried to center herself. Her Master would need her help. She took a deep breath despite the pain, opting for the stairs on the edge of the room instead of the pillar route her Master had taken. At the window, she leaned out, seeing him once more battling Ventress on a bridge to a nearby tower.

Before Elida could move any further, her attention was caught by an incoming Separatist ship. The warning died in her throat as Ventress leapt off the bridge, clinging to the ship’s hull as it swooped underneath them. Elida jumped from the window, landing light on her feet, gritting her teeth as she ran to join Master Kenobi at the railing.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern knitting his brows. She took a moment to look over the damage. The heat had cauterized the wound, but the flesh was red and welted, a clear burn across the upper part of her arm.

“Fine,” Elida said hoarsely. The damage would likely leave a scar.

“Anakin is well on his way to Tatooine. I felt him leave.”

Elida nodded, and after a pause, asked, “Who was she?”

“An apprentice, like yourself.” Master Kenobi stood next to her at the railing. “Though, she’s been twisted by the Dark Side. She’s likely one of Count Dooku’s underlings.”

Elida shivered despite the jungle’s humidity. Ventress was a formidable opponent, even for Master Kenobi. And she was only an apprentice? She couldn’t imagine facing a Dark lord like Count Dooku.

Master Kenobi seemed to sense her thoughts, resting a hand comfortingly on her uninjured shoulder. “Should you ever have to face a lord of that caliber, you will be ready. We have not known each other long, but I can sense you are strong with the Force and confident in your abilities. And the Jedi have something these Dark Side users do not – faith in one another. It is not the Jedi way to walk our path alone,”

“I could sense Ventress’ fear, underneath all the rage. _She_ was alone.” Elida looked at her Master, understanding calming her. “She was difficult to beat, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to overtake us.”

“Fear is the way of the Dark Side.” Master Kenobi nodded knowingly. He handed her lightsaber back to her, pressing it firmly into her palm. “They fear each other, fear punishment, fear death. And as a result, they are weak in their convictions.”

Elida ran the words of the Jedi code over in her head. _There is no death, there is the Force._

“Let’s get you back to the _Negotiator_. You’ll need someone to look over that burn.” Elida followed him back into the monastery, looking over her shoulder to where Ventress had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_Where was she?_

_The desert stretched out before her, flat and featureless. The sun baked the earth mercilessly, though she did not feel its heat. And as she turned to look behind from where she came, her footsteps disappeared in the shifting sands._

_A dark shape rose from the horizon. High in the sky, the planet’s star did not move – a watchful eye trained on her as she approached what beckoned. The figure stretched and moved in strange ways – a trick of the heat? She walked faster. There was something she needed to see._

_Ruins. Something that had once been – a ship, crashed and half-buried in time. The storms of the desert had weathered away the surface, leaving dips and scratches in the metal. Yawning rips in the hull painted stark shadows on the surrounding sand._

_She moved inside, sharp daggers of light cutting through the dust. Whispers called to her from cracks in the walls, telling her to come closer. There was something to be found…_

_··········_

Elida woke up to the soft hum of the medbay and distant footsteps. The dream was already receding, only the faint impression of the desert remaining. The lights were dim, casting shadows on the curtains pulled around her cot. The footsteps grew louder, echoing off the hard floors, and she realized it was actually two people. Master Kenobi was one of them.

After another moment, the curtain slid back to reveal the Clone medic that had tended to her earlier. He went to tap something into the small datapad attached to her cot. “Commander Elida, it’s good to see you up and looking well.”

“Thanks, Scribble.” Elida recalled his name easily. She glanced at Master Kenobi hovering at the edge of the curtain. The two of them had to fight their way off the platform after retracing their steps through the monastery. Remembering the pure exhaustion she felt after collapsing inside one of the gunships, a phantom wave of tiredness threatened to lower her eyelids again.

“Scribble tells me you should be good to go today. The bacta’s done its work, I take it.” Her Master looked expectantly at the medic.

Scribble went to her side and carefully unwrapped the bandages on her shoulder, humming in approval. The cool air felt wonderful on the tender skin, still red and angry despite the medication. “I haven’t been wrong yet, General. I would try to avoid too much exercise for the week or so, just to make sure the skin has time to regrow properly. There will be a scar, but I’m confident it won’t be very noticeable. Bacta can only do so much, unfortunately.”

“These things happen,” Elida sighed as he replaced the bandages. “I’m _glad_ it’s only a scar and not a metal arm.”

“Me too,” Master Kenobi chuckled. “I don’t wish for you to follow in the footsteps of my previous Padawan.” His expression turned more serious after Scribble made his leave, though he didn’t say anything else.

“Any updates on Anakin’s progress?” Elida could sense it was what he wanted to talk about. The Separatists would not let him slip through their fingers so easily, if their plan to kidnap the Huttlet was any indication.

“Yes. He’s made landfall on Tatooine, but we lost contact after that. We’re on our way now to reinforce him.”

Elida slid off the cot, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold tile. “How long until we get there?”

“Another half hour or so. _You_ will be staying on the _Negotiator._ Hopefully, Anakin will have things sorted out by the time we arrive.”

“Master-”

“Elida,” Master Kenobi interrupted her gently, “I regret that we could not meet under calmer circumstances. But it is no excuse for you to put yourself in danger needlessly. The end is in sight now.”

She wanted to disagree. Seeing the rest of the negotiations through was the least that she could do after setting them in motion. Master Kenobi’s expression told her he would not budge on the matter, however. Deflating slightly, she murmured, “Alright.”

Master Kenobi left her to collect her things from the drawer next to the cot. With only hours having passed since their departure from Teth, she had no time to change clothes or clean her boots. Awareness of the grit and smoke residue on her skin and lightsaber made her wish desperately for a bath. She went to the hallway outside the medbay and paused, uncertain. She didn’t exactly know where to find her quarters aboard the Destroyer. Perhaps some exploration was needed.

The hangar was easy enough to find. As she walked, she tried to memorize her path and take note of anything important. Most doors weren’t labeled, probably for security purposes. She knew there were multiple levels on a ship this size, some of the mechanical rooms large enough to be entered from all of them.

General Kenobi was conversing with a small group in the center of the hangar, and Elida reached out briefly in the Force to let him know she was there. She crossed the floor, staying out of the way of the troopers preparing to make landfall on Tatooine. Some that noticed her called out greetings.

In the J4 hallway, she turned left and started her inspection. The longer she walked, the more the maze of hallways and elevators made sense. The ship’s equipment, engines, and generators were mostly located on the lower levels. Up higher, the barracks, mess, and leadership quarters were scattered throughout. Elida didn’t go up to the bridge, pausing outside the twin elevators.

Rapidly approaching footsteps caught her attention. She turned, noticing a lone trooper jogging up to meet her. “Commander Elida,” the lieutenant said, snapping to attention. He took off his helmet, revealing a full head of hair slightly longer than regulation. “CC-4188 reporting. Master Kenobi asked me to bring you to the hangar.”

She wondered briefly why her Master wouldn’t have commed her, hand going to her bare forearm. She’d forgotten to put it back on after waking up in the medbay. “Thank you, ah… do you have a nickname?” Elida asked awkwardly.

“My brothers call me Crux, sir.”

Elida nodded. “If I could, I would like to call you that as well, Lieutenant.”

His lips twitched in a tentative smile. “Of course, Commander.” Elida fell in step with Crux as he led her on the shortest route back to the hangar.

“How do you like the _Negotiator?_ ” the trooper asked after a short silence.

“I’ve never been on a ship this large. I was just taking myself on a tour, actually,” Elida replied. “It wasn’t as confusing as I expected. I imagine you must know it very well already, since you found me so fast.”

Crux shrugged. “We studied these things for years as part of our training. I’ve been onboard for several weeks now, as well.”

They rounded the last corner to one of the hallways that opened into the hangar. Crux had put his helmet back on. “The General’s right over here, sir.” Elida folded her hands as she approached the small group waiting on the far side of the hangar. To her surprise, Master Yoda was present. He acknowledged her with a quick smile and a tap of his cane on the floor, alerting the other Jedi she had arrived. Crux stopped several paces behind, saluting the generals.

Elida turned her attention to the young man and Togruta standing on the other side of Master Kenobi. The former appeared hardly older than she was, hair newly grown out from his days as a Padawan. The latter regarded her curiously with wide green eyes.

“Elida, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, my former apprentice. And this is his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.” Master Kenobi gestured to each in turn.

“Please, Anakin is just fine. The full title’s a bit of a mouthful.” The Knight winked at her conspiratorially as Master Kenobi rolled his eyes. Ahsoka cracked a silent smile.

“A pleasure to meet you both. I am Master Kenobi’s Padawan, Elida Fapal.”

“That makes you and Anakin like siblings!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

Elida laughed. “I guess it does.” Anakin shook his head good-naturedly, but Elida could sense his thoughts had wandered elsewhere at hearing his Padawan’s comment. His content expression faded from his eyes for just a moment.

“How did the meeting with Jabba go?” Elida prompted, glancing between the pair.

“Complicated. Padmé is concluding the treaty now. She took over after she discovered something else that made the situation more damning for the Separatists,” Anakin explained grimly.

She remembered hearing about Padmé before. A young senator from Naboo, she had been involved in uncovering the secret CIS droid factory on Geonosis that sparked the war. “What did she find out?”

“The Separatists were working with another Hutt by the name of Ziro in a conspiracy to kill Jabba’s son. I’m sure Padmé would be more than happy to debrief. I am confident Jabba is firmly on our side now, however.”

“Good news, this is,” Grandmaster Yoda interjected.

“Yes, most excellent,” Master Kenobi agreed, directing his next words at Anakin and Ahsoka. “I can imagine you are both exhausted. We’ll let you be for a couple hours, but I would like you to both to be present for when we contact the Chancellor.”

“We’ll stay in touch, Master.” Anakin patted Ahsoka on the shoulder, prompting her to follow him from the hangar. She waved at the other three Jedi as she left.

“I would like you to be present for the meeting as well, Elida. You played a large role in the success of this operation.”

A swell of excitement rose in her chest as she glanced back at her Master. She kept her voice measured in her reply. “I did what any Jedi would.”

“That you did. Adjusting well, you are, young Padawan.” Master Yoda’s eyes twinkled.

“We should be able to rest properly on Coruscant. I’ll turn you loose for now, though.” Master Kenobi returned her forgotten comm, a smile twitching on his lips. She took it sheepishly, strapping the brace onto her arm. “Keep your commlink open. I’ll see you soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

Elida immediately made for her private quarters. Once inside, she stripped, leaving her clothes in a heap and scrubbing her skin in the shower until she was satisfied. She left the bandage on her shoulder alone, however, as it seemed waterproof enough to not require redressing. Though it felt somewhat pessimistic, she made sure to appreciate being able to enjoy the warm water. If she was going to be on the front lines, comforts she knew well on Coruscant might be few and far between.

She found that her spare clothes and cloak had been tucked away into the storage compartment underneath the bed inset to the wall. Essentially, it was the exact same as her other outfit, just a darker shade of brown for her pants and a short-sleeve top instead of the tanktop she had been wearing for the previous couple of days. She left her belt, lightsaber, and cloak on her bed, ready for when she left her quarters. After dressing, she settled in the center of the floor with her hands resting on her knees.

Elida wouldn’t call herself the most religious practitioner of meditation, but she had been missing the feeling of calm it brought her. A few minutes spent releasing her lingering feelings from the battle on Teth into the Force would do her good.

Breathing slowing, she focused on relaxing each individual muscle. Keeping herself just tense enough to remain upright, she reached inwardly for the connection she shared with the world around her. In space, there was little life except for those onboard the _Negotiator_ with her. Busy as an insect hive, she could sense the Clones traversing the ship’s many levels and rooms. More strongly visible, Master Kenobi on the bridge. An ancient presence hovered beside him – the Grandmaster. Somewhere below her, close to the medbay, the faint signatures of Anakin and Ahsoka.

A crack in her consciousness drew her deeper into the meditative state. Her heart began to pound as she got closer to it, the familiar sensation alerting her to the onset of a vision. For a moment, Elida wanted to pull back and ignore it, but curiosity overtook her feelings of trepidation.

_··········_

_Firm sand stretched once more beneath her feet. She looked over her shoulder. No, something wasn’t right – this wasn’t the desert from before. Iron-laced, rusted dirt rose in eroded cliffs around the_ _gulch_ _. The sky was crowded. Moons, half-hidden in dusk, hovered above her head. There was nothing pulling her forward here. She was waiting, not searching._

_A lone being walked across the desert._ _His_ _armor reflected little, dull in the waning light of the nearby star. If_ _he_ _noticed her,_ _he_ _did not make it known. Was it_ _him_ _she was waiting for? She watched as_ _he_ _came to a stop in the center of the_ _gulch_ _, arms loosely held by_ _his_ _sides. The armored being was tense, confident yet unsure. She could feel_ _his_ _mistrust wavering in the Force._

_A second approached from a nearby ship, half-hidden in the rocks at the edge of the gulch. His cloak swirled around his_ _boots_ _. Hood lowered, she could not discern his features from this distance. Blood turned to ice in her veins as he came nearer - as he looked directly at her. A single thought crashed into the forefront of her mind, the intensity of it like a scream directly into her ear._

You _aren’t supposed to be here._

_··········_

Elida opened her eyes, shocked. Her lungs flared as she sucked in a breath, the filtered air uncomfortable in her throat. It took her a second to readjust to her surroundings. Scrambling to her feet, she stared out the small viewport without seeing what was beyond it. That was the clearest vision she’d ever had… and the most disturbing. The cloaked figure appeared to know she was there, as if her physical form had been standing right in front of him. His companion hadn’t seemed to notice her at all. _How was that possible?_

Everything she knew about visions told her that they were glimpses of possible futures, courses of action, could-bes. The ones she’d experienced when she was younger were like this. Vague, uncertain, just snatches of feelings or foreshadowed events. Most were trivial, but this… this felt different. Almost definitively real.

She jumped when her commlink blinked insistently. She opened the channel, still half-focused on her vision. “Hello?”

“ _Elida? Meet me on the bridge. We will be meeting with the Chancellor via holocom in ten minutes._ ”

Her full attention snapped to Master Kenobi’s voice. “Ah – yes, I will be there in five, Master.” She cursed silently as she hastily ran her fingers through her hair and reattached her lightsaber to her belt. She hoped that losing track of time would not become a new theme. It seemed to pass strangely in her visions, distorting her return to the real world.

Perhaps she could ask Master Kenobi about what she had seen. Despite the ominous figure, the clarity of her perception had her bursting with a need to investigate. It felt as though a door had been opened, and she was finally able to step through and experience what was waiting for her on the other side. _Good or bad._

She hurried onto the bridge proper with six minutes to spare. The other Jedi were already waiting for her, though it appeared as though Anakin and Ahsoka had just arrived as well. Taking her place at the holocom, she gave Master Kenobi a push in the Force, as if to say, _I have something to ask._

He nodded in reply before addressing the group as a whole. “Senator Amidala will be present to confirm the details of the treaty. Anakin, I would like for you to inform the Chancellor about what happened between Teth and Jabba’s Palace after I summarize the battle.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“If we are ready, then...” Master Kenobi trailed off as he tuned the holocom. The connection chime played as the Chancellor appeared in a bluish haze, flanked by a woman Elida assumed was the Senator. Chancellor Palpatine was smartly dressed in cascading crimson, expression open and inviting.

“Your Excellency.” Master Kenobi addressed him. “Padmé, have you finished the arrangements with Jabba?”

“Everything has gone smoothly, Obi-Wan. The treaty has been signed, and the Republic is free to use the outlined shipping lanes without issue.”

“A most wonderful outcome.” The Chancellor spoke reservedly, smiling at the Senator. “Though, I understand that it was not the smoothest course.”

“No, it was not.” Master Kenobi admitted. He explained how the 212th had gone to reinforce the 501st on Teth after Elida initiated the negotiations, and the ensuing battle. “Anakin was able to successfully escape with the Huttlet.”

“My Padawan and I made it to Tatooine,” Anakin took over smoothly, the slight wince in his voice implying the _barely_ he didn’t say outright. He detailed his skirmish with Count Dooku, his confidence in his recounting impressing Elida, and the successful end brought about when Ahsoka delivered the Huttlet to the palace.

“The Republic thanks you for your valiant efforts. This war has done nothing but escalate for these past few weeks, but I know that if our forces continue to make progress as monumental as this, the Republic will remain strong in the face of our opposition.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. Appreciate your support, we do,” Master Yoda said.

“If that will be all, I must return to my other matters.”

“Of course.” Master Kenobi terminated the holocom. Elida stayed behind as the other Jedi departed until her and Master Kenobi were alone.

“You wanted to speak with me?” he asked.

“Yes, Master. I spent some time meditating, and I… had a vision.”

“Go on.”

His curiosity encouraged her to continue, and she recounted as much as she could remember about the planet and the two beings. He crossed his arms as she explained, one hand going to stroke his beard as he processed her words.

“It’s the most clear vision I’ve had.” Elida leaned against the holocom, careful not to press any buttons. “But it’s no less confusing. Nothing was familiar.” She paused, remembering. “Wait… the first man’s armor – I think he may have been Mandalorian, but I’m not sure.”

“A Mandalorian?” Master Kenobi mused. This had piqued his attention. He looked down at the holocom thoughtfully. “I will say, I am not well-versed in Force visions. Anakin seemed to have more a knack for that. He may be able to help you discern their meaning more precisely, or perhaps Master Yoda while he is on board. However… the Mandalorian...” His words trailed off as he went to grab a nearby datapad. After a few key inputs and a query, he showed her an image of a fully-armored Mandalorian. “Is this the man you saw?”

“I – yes, it is.” Elida looked up at him, wide-eyed. “You know of him?”

“I do. If that is the man you saw, it was Jango Fett. He served as the Clones’ genetic template.” Elida waited for him to continue, but could sense him withdrawing, as if reluctant to say.

“What happened to him? Is he still on Kamino?”

“No. He’s… dead, at the Battle of Geonosis.” Master Kenobi frowned.

“Then maybe it isn’t Fett – just another Mandalorian with similar armor.” Elida offered. She tried to recall any specific features, staring at the picture on the datapad. Could she be wrong? He had been so _real…_

“Visions are difficult to decipher, even when appearing to the most gifted Masters. Perhaps another one will allow you to find meaning in the first,” Master Kenobi sighed. They stood in silence for a moment, each lost to their own thoughts, before the doors to the main bridge slid open. Looking up, Elida recognized Captain Cody, the bright lines of hyperspace outside the ship streaming behind him.

“Sir. The admiral would like to speak to you,” he said, eyes flickering to Elida.

“Of course. I’ll be there in a moment.” Master Kenobi hovered in the open door, looking over his shoulder at her. “Let yourself think it over. If another occurs...”

“I know where to find you,” Elida finished for him. He smiled, head inclined, before the doors slid shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Master Kenobi’s voice broke Elida’s concentration on her inner thoughts. She held tightly to the handle above her head in an effort to stay on her feet. These smaller gunships were never the most smooth-flying vehicles. Looking up at her Master’s face, she could see grim determination set in the straight line of his mouth and furrowed brow.

“We need to remember why we’re here. We came to aid the Twi’leks – _not_ destroy their home. We will not stoop to the Separatists’ level. Cody?”

“That means we’ll be taking it back the hard way.” Elida listened attentively to his words, his faith and driven nature in his men never failing to rally. After nearly five months with the 212th, she had come to look up to the captain’s natural leadership. Though he was rather stiff at times, he had become a mentor – and friend – to her. “Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only! No rockets or detonators, and be sure to check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals. Am I understood?”

The troopers answered with a resounding, “Sir, yes, sir!” The transport fell silent again except for the odd murmur of conversation, the soldiers rocking with each swerve and dive. Elida closed her eyes once more, hoping they would be able to land soon. Maybe it was just Master Kenobi’s sentiments about flying rubbing off, but after the amount of time she had spent in them, she firmly decided transport gunships were her _least_ favorite method of travel.

Sharp whistles could be heard as they got closer to their destination. Elida could feel her Master’s unease heighten as his commlink chirped unexpectedly. Master Windu’s silhouette appeared in the center of the transport, troopers making room for Master Kenobi to see the fellow Jedi clearly.

“Mace? What is it?”

“The larger transports are taking heavy fire from their anti-airship assault weapons. We’re not going to be able to land until you take out those guns.”

“Pull back. We’ll take care of it,” Master Kenobi assured him, turning off the transmission. Elida flinched as the distinct sound of a nearby transport exploding penetrated the air. The Separatists had sighted their approach. Master Kenobi called out loudly, “Who’s up for a challenge? We’re not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission.”

Their ship swerved sharply, likely to avoid a collision with another hit transport. Elida bumped into Longshot, who was holding the handle next to hers. “Sorry,” she breathed.

“You look a bit green around the gills, Commander,” Longshot said sympathetically.

Crux, standing on her other side, gave her a friendly nudge. “Hang in there.”

“I’ll be fine.” Elida took a deep breath, steeling herself. She could handle it. This is what she’d been training for – her first true forward assault. Her friends were counting on her for guidance.

The gunship’s doors slid open, gloomy sunlight bathing the troopers in grayish yellow hues. Elida caught a glimpse of the ground rushing up to meet them as the gunship glided low into Ryloth’s forested surface. As soon as they were close enough, Cody yelled, “Go, go, go!”

Elida sprinted for the forest beyond the clearing, racing through the trees and low-hanging vines. She kept her lightsaber off, so as not to give away their approach, but at the ready. Wordlessly, Master Kenobi pointed for her to cover the troopers on the right flank. She acknowledged the order and moved to head the group cresting the slope, waving the rest of her squad forward. “Heads up, get ready for oncoming fire!”

Within moments, the trees were awash with brilliant streaks of blue and red. Letting the Force guide her movements, Elida sent back blast after blast of hot plasma, scoring the side of the droid fortification she could see just beyond the trees. Clones took cover behind the forest’s trees and returned fire. Despite their positions, one – no, two troopers fell, crumpling to the ground as they pressed forward. Their screams echoed in her ears as she passed. Elida set her jaw and kept moving forward.

Master Kenobi, followed by two troopers, ran for a position closer to the wall. Avoiding a barrage of targeted fire, Elida sprinted for cover behind a large boulder, the dust hissing where she had been standing. Another Clone, Haven, made it to her position. “Commander – I think the General’s about to take out those nests.”

Elida risked a quick look. The trooper was right – she watched as Boil, one of the Clones accompanying her Master, threw an EMP in a high arc towards one of the enemy squads. Master Kenobi raised a hand to give it a Force push, allowing the grenade to fly even further. She shifted onto her side, looking back at the Clones still advancing. “Get ready to climb those walls! Make two waves, cover those ahead of you!”

As soon as the fire ceased, Elida was up and running towards the fortification. She scaled the wall, using the Force to make her initial leap. Pulling herself up and over the final stretch, she wobbled precariously as a stray bolt nearly made its mark. She took out the remaining droids on her side with Haven at her back. She could see Master Kenobi was doing the same, lending a hand to the troopers scaling the wall behind him. After a quick sweep, she regrouped with Cody and Master Kenobi in the shadow of a ruined village apartment.

“We need to know what the droids have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead. Elida, I want you to go with them and provide backup.”

“Will do, sir.” Cody saluted, before jogging to round up a few of the nearby troopers. Wooley and Boil were two of the men he picked, as well as a fourth trooper Elida recognized as Waxer.

She’d made an effort to get to know as many of her men as she could. It had turned out easier than she thought, especially when she could sense them through the Force.

Elida took the lead of the group as they proceeded further into the village. On high alert, they moved slowly, making sure everything was clear before they continued. Although she couldn’t sense if there were any droids in the area, she was certain that the village was devoid of life.

As the squad came up on a small plaza, Elida closed her eyes and breathed deeply, reaching out. “The Twi’leks are all gone.”

“Not much of a city if no one lives here.” Cody swept his gaze across the empty plaza.

Relaxing his grip on his blaster just slightly, Boil mused, “So where are they?”

“We’d better find out,” Elida said grimly. She turned to address the group. “Cody, Wooley and I will check out the courtyard and proceed further into the west sector of the city. Boil and Waxer, check out the south sector.”

“Be back at command by 0620.” Cody added, nodding to the troopers.

“Yes, sir.” Boil gestured for Waxer to follow, as the other three continued further into the open area just ahead.

The courtyard turned out to be empty, just as the rest of the buildings they had already passed. Cody led the way down a narrow alleyway behind an older apartment building. Trash and debris had already settled into corners and gutters, giving the village an apocalyptic feel. Dark windows and too many ambush points to properly scout made her paranoid they were being watched. Twice, she thought she saw a blur of movement somewhere above them.

Though she hadn’t had another vision since meditating on the _Negotiator_ , she had dreamed of the cloaked figure. At times, when she was exhausted from a mission or her emotions were high-strung and anxious, she felt like his presence had followed her into the waking world.

She fought to stifle the racing of her heart as she jerked her head to the side, a rodent-like creature tittering in a darkened threshold. _Focus, Elida._

“Is that…” Wooley trailed off as they rounded a corner, helmet tilted. Elida and Cody could hear it too – clanking, the distinct sound droids made as they walked.

Cody pointed to a heap of crates at the end of the alleyway. Staying low, the trio hurried to cover, squeezing in next to each other against the wall.

Bringing out his binocs, Cody adjusted the settings and looked out to the street. Wooley and Elida watched as several squads of droids marched past. An AAT glided by in the background. Elida pressed her lips together. It was likely there were more tanks they couldn’t see. “That’s a lot of firepower,” Elida whispered.

Wooley nodded beside her. “Not gonna be easy getting to those guns, sir.”

“There’s _always_ a way, Wooley.” Cody continued his careful examination of the field. “Wait – Twi’leks! They’re holding all the survivors hostage.”

“Out in the open?” Elida frowned, taking the binocs when Cody offered them to her. She quickly found the location he was talking about – in a loose ring around the anti-airship guns they were supposed to destroy. Her stomach dropped as she watched a droid roughly shove one of the Twi’leks into the shallow depression. “They’re using them as a living shield.”

“We have to report this to General Kenobi,” Cody said immediately. “Let’s head out – nothing more we can do here.” Elida handed the binocs back to Cody wordlessly, following the Clones as they retraced their steps through the silent city.


End file.
